


The Spy Who Went To Medical School

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, Drabble, Flogging Demonstration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce goes undercover as a professional Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Went To Medical School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title:_ The Spy Who Went To Medical School  
>  _Pairing: Bryce Larkin/Devon Woodcomb_  
>  _Rating: 15+/R_  
>  _Summary: Bryce goes undercover as a professional Dom._  
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Chuck, Bryce/any, once more.. Theme was 100 words or less fills. Uses the Devon as a spy idea that thankfully never became canon._  
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

This cover was meant to be single use, but he's Drake Sherdian, professional Dom, once more. The new target pays for punishment.

Bryce gets the gorgeous deep-cover doctor on stage, lord knows why his bosses put him through medical school. Bending Devon over, Bryce runs his hand down Devon's back while talking to his audience about stingy floggers, thuddy sensations and safe striking areas.

Choosing a short tailed leather flogger, Bryce focuses on the beautiful blond trembling under his hand. It's all to make a connection with the target but Bryce still wants to demonstrate proper techniques to his audience.


End file.
